Chatbots, also referred to as “interactive assistant modules,” “virtual assistants,” and/or “mobile assistants,” may be designed to mimic human conversation. For example, a chatbot may greet a user with conversational statements such as “hello” and “how are you today?” Some chatbots may even be configured to identify a state associated with a user statement and respond accordingly. Suppose a user tells a chatbot, “I feel lousy today.” The chatbot may detect the negative state expressed by the user and may select and output an appropriate response, such as “I'm sorry to hear that.” In spite of efforts to make chatbots seem more “human,” however, chatbots may still tend to come off as unnatural or awkward because, for instance, they do not keep track of users' emotional states over time.